1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable unlike primary batteries. Among such secondary batteries, a low-capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack may be used for small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, and a high-capacity battery including dozens of battery cells connected to one another may be used as a motor-driving power source such as for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes, such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A secondary battery may be manufactured by placing an electrode assembly formed by disposing an insulating separator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate in a case together with electrolyte, and disposing a cap plate on the case. The electrode assembly is connected to positive and negative terminals which protrude from the cap plate and are exposed to the exterior of the secondary battery.